If Vanellope never met Ralph
by minecraftgeek
Summary: What would happen if Vanellope never met Ralph and how life would have been with out him
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The glitch**

**Vanellope POV**

I was in the junkyard, finding pieces to add to my new kart that I had made myself, I started it up I sounded like a real engine, I was very proud of myself before I realised it wasn't my cart that made the noise.

I saw the over racers coming towards me so I pretended they weren't there knowing they would bully me, Taffyta got out of her cart as did the over racers, I got very nervous as they circled around me so I pretended I wasn't scared, "hello fellow racers, came down to see the computation Hu, well hear it is the lickadesplit, built it myself fastest pedal powered west of the wac-a-mole check it out" I said while getting in and started it up.

The over racers looked unamused by this," oh Vanellope it's so… you, but you can't be a racer" Taffyta told me while putting a lollipop in her mouth.

"oh yeah, yeah I can because if I pay my fee I'll be on the bored then yeah I'll be a racer", I said to her.

"Well king candy said glitches can't race", Taffyta said while throwing her lollipop on the floor at this moment I am 100% terrified and really hoping no one notices.

" I'm not a glitch Taffyta I've just got dyslexia ok", I said while glitching up a little from being scared, "the rules are there for a reason Vanellope to protect us, say I'm you, I'm in my weird little cart, I'm driving and I actually feel kinder cool for once", she while in my cart,_ I don't like where this is going_, I thought," and then all of a sudden 'O'no I'm gliitttcchhhing", Taffyta said tiring the steering wheel from my cart.

I was felt tears running down my eyes', "hay", I said still crying, "see your just an accident just waiting to happen", Taffyta said while throwing the wheel right on to my face.

"O'no I'm gliitttcchhhing to", said another racer said while braking another bit of my cart the racers took of there jumpers, as sue as all the races started ripping pieces of I ran over to stop them, I pulled Taffyta's arm to stop her," Please, I just what to racer like u guys", I said while making her glitch a little.

"You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be", Taffyta said while pushing her in to the chocolate mud.

Vanellope started crying again in the mud, not getting up because she knew if she did Taffyta would push her back in.

The racers stop and went back to their carts' as soon as my cart was beyond repair, the cart's flew past me but I saw something flying out of one, I went over to see what it was, it was Rancis jumper.

**Rancis POV**

It was 1 hour after we paid a little to the glitch, when I realised I left my jumper at the junkyard, when I got there I found my jumper near the mud but then I hear crying," Hello", I said as I walked around, trying to see wear it was coming from.

"Leave me alone", I heard from behind me, I turned around a saw the glitch, she looked like she had been there crying for the last hour, she was sat next to her now broken cart, she looked so helpless.

"Are you ok?", I asked her she look at me as if I was crazy but answer," No", she said still crying.

I when over to her but she crawled away, she now looked terrified," Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you", I said as she start panicking.

She look at me and sore guilt in my eyes' "Who are you?" she asked shyly, I replied, "Rancis, um what's your name?" I asked I didn't know her real name because I would always call her glitch.

"Vanellope" she said.

_Vanellope. That's cute_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new friend**

**Rancis POV**

She asked," Why are you being nice to me?" I replied, "why not" I said smiling, she smiled back then glitch," sorry I can't control when glitch" she told me.

"its ok I don't mind" I said, I look at the cart, realising what I and the rest of the races did," I'm sorry about your cart" I said hoping she wouldn't get mad for bringing it up.

"Its ok, I can make another I guess" looking at it, I felt bad for her it looked like she worked really hard on it, then I got an Idea.

"I'll help you make a new cart", I said happily, she looked at me I shock.

"Really?" she asked obviously still in shock.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for" I said to her.

"Where friends?" She asked excitedly, _why is she so excited?_

"Yeah, I guess" I said.

"o my mod this is so exciting" she said jumping

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Because I've never had a friend before" she said jumping up and down, I was shocked I didn't think about if she had any friends before.

"So, do you want a ride home?" I said, she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked me

"Yeah" I replied

"Ok, um can you give me a ride home?" she asked shyly _why did ask if I could keep a secret?_

"Yeah, sure where do you live?" I asked

"Just drop me of at Diet Cola Mountain" she said while getting in to my cart

"Ok" I said as I got in to my cart

**Vanellope POV**

Rancis had been driving for 30 minutes know but we finally got to diet Cola Mountain, when got out I looked at him._ I know I can trust him._

"OK, promise me you won't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this" I told Rancis.

"I promise" he told me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, he looked at me weird but he said yes.

"Walk into the wall between the two sugar free lollipops" I told him, looked at me as if I was joking but I gave him a serious look.

"Really?" he asked me in disbelieve

"Trust me" I said walking towards him

"Ok" he said walked up to the wall and put his arm through it he looked at me shocked, walked through the wall and said "well aren't you coming in"

He walked completely through and asked "What is this place?"

"I think it's some sort of unfinished bonus level, sore that secret opening and now I live here" I told him " oh, what there" I said rushing to my bed "Welcome to my home hay and sometimes I wrap myself in these candy wrappers like a little homeless lady" I said.

"By yourself? With all this garbage around you?" he asked

"Well yeah, everyone say's I'm a mistake and I was never supposed to exist what did you expect" I asked.

"I know it's none of my business but why do you even stay in the game then" he asked

"You really don't know anything do you, glitches can't leave there game" I said "one of the joys of being me" I said sarcastically.

"I got two go but I'll see you tomorrow, ok" he said smiling

"Ok, bye" I said also smiling

_Wow, he's cute._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't tell them**

**Vanellope POV**

Rancis was about to leave when we heard from behind the wall "King candy I swear I saw Rancis with the glitch round here" said Taffyta.

"Miss Muttonfudge I'm sure this was all in your imagination Rancis is a good boy and I sure that he would not even talk to that horror now would he?" said king candy

"No, but…" she said

"But nothing he wouldn't do such a thing, now shouldn't you be preparing for the race?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me see you later king candy" said Taffyta

"Goodbye Taffyta see you at the big race" king candy said as cheerful as always.

"Rancis are friendship has to be a secret and that means unless we are hear you have to pretend to hate me and you have to do whatever I takes to get them to thing you hate me." I told him "Ok" I asked

"Ok" he said, "I promise"

"Good, now like king candy said to Taffyta you should be preparing for the race" I told him

"Ok I'll see you later and hopefully nowhere else besides from hear" he said. I laughed and said "Ok bye"

_He's perfect, too bad we can't be to getter_.

**Rancis POV**

As soon as I got home all I wanted to do was to talk to Vanellope she seems like such a nice girl, yet everyone hates her, I want to ask her why dose king candy hate her? Or why people hate the way I did? I want to be with right know and ask her these questions and more, I don't know why I feel this why.

_O my mod I think I might be in love with …._

A nock on the door irrupted my train of thought I opened the door and saw king candy

"Hello king candy how may I help u?" I asked

"Hello Rancis, I wanted to ask if you'd seen the glitch today" he asked politely

"Yeah I did, me and the other racers went to see her and destroyed her new cart" I said.

"WHAT? HOW DID SHE GET A CART" king candy shouted.

"No king candy she made a peddle powered cart" I said

"Rancis don't scare me like that ever again" said king candy

"Sorry king candy, anyway that's the only time I sore her today" I lied

"Ok I'll see you later in the big race Rancis" said king candy

"Ok, I'll see you later" I said

"Bye"

When I closed the door the first this that I thought of was:

…_Vanellope._

**Should I make a new story or should I stick with this one let me know in the reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To make a cart**

**Vanellope POV**

The next day I was working on my new cart with Rancis, the cart worked brilliantly and look like as if we made it in the bakery, it even had a real engine, Rancis went back to the junkyard and found it, and after a whole day we got it finished.

"So, do you like it" Rancis said looking at the finished cart.

"No, I love it, I finally have a real cart" I said jumping up and started getting excited again, then I got an idea.

"A work of art like this has to be sinned" I said while holding up blue and brown icing, after signing are names.

"To bad I can't race in it" I said to Rancis.

"Yeah, but do you even know how to drive a real cart?" he asked

"No, but I want to learn to drive" I said, I got another idea,

"Hay, can you teach me" I asked.

"But you said we should only be seen as friends hear, and where are we go to get a track without anyone knowing were there" he said

"We can us this one" I said pointing at the bonus level track.

"Ok, let me get my cart so we can have a race later" he said

_Wow he has the dreamiest eyes… WOW where did that come from, his has not got dreamy eyes he is my friend, but he is cute._

_O my mod, I think I'm in love with…_

"Um, Vanellope" Rancis said interrupting my train of though

"Yeah, Rancis" I said as I got in to my cart

It was about midnight when I had learnt everything I needed to know about driving, but before Rancis left we had one last race.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Rancis shouted, Rancis was in the lead at first but I managed to win, after the race he went up to me and said,

"The student has become the master" we both smiled and laughed at his comment, when I was getting out of the cart I tripped over something but Rancis court me, our faces where inches apart, we both froze in shock.

"It's getting late you've got a big race tomorrow you should go home and rest" I said, he got me on my feet,

"Yeah, ok I'll see you tomorrow then after the race" he said with a smile

"Ok, bye" I said

As soon as he went out the room the first thing I thought was:

_...Rancis_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: They know about us**

**Rancis POV**

I woke up early so I could Vanellope, I had a surprise for her that I had to give her before the race, when I was driving I saw Taffyta following me, _she's properly going to ask me something about Vanellope,_ I derived outside Diet Cola Mountain, asked her,

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I want you to tell me where the glitch is" she said, I turned around to face her

"I don't know" I lied, I saw her face turn, _she knows I'm friends with her,_

"Saw you with it the over day round hear, after we destroyed her cart" she replied, I felt like throwing her in that mountain for calling Vanellope 'it' but I didn't let it show

"What are you talking about? After we destroyed her cart I went home and prepared for the race"

I lied again, Taffyta looked unconvinced,

"So you spent the whole day yesterday and the rest of that day preparing?" she said sarcastically,

"Yes, now can you go" I said

"Ok, but I'm watching you, and that glitch" she said

As soon as she was gone I walked I to the wall and saw Vanellope there,

"I knew I could trust you" she said to me with a smile, I smiled back, I then remembered why I was here,

"Vanellope I got you a surprise" I said, her eyes lit up,

"I love Surprises" she said

"Ok, hold your hands out and close your eyes" I said, when she did it I put the object in her hands

"Ok, open them" I said

**CLIFFHANGER! I will have the next one out in a couple of hours anyway but I will be continuing righting this story **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The big race**

**Vanellope POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw the one thing I've wanted forever

A gold coin

Now If I throw this in the winners' cup I can race and there is nothing anyone can do to get me of the score board, I was so excited, I hugged Rancis as tight as I could and said,

"THANK YOU, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" I said out of excitement

"You're welcome nelly" he said,

"Nelly?" I said in confusion,

"Your new nickname, do you like it?" he asked, _um nelly_

"Yeah, gosh look at the time we better get going" I said

"Wait, before we go here take this" he Said giving me a ear peace,

"So we can talk to each over while where driving" he said

We had got in to are carts and started driving to the track, as soon as we got their I had sneaked of to one side with Rancis so no one could see me or my cart, but then I got a thought

"Rancis, what if the gamers don't like me?" I asked

"They will trust me" he said, we then hired king candy's voice,

"Hello, my royal subjects, have some candy!" he said as the crowd cheered,

"It's time to wipe the slate clean, and race to decide are new roster, first 9 racers across that finish line will represent sugar rush as Monday's Avatars" he announced

"Listen this event is pay to play, we all know this, the fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings if you've ever won witch, I have ha, let me go first" he said throwing his gold coin in to the cup, his name went on the bored as did everyone else's it was now my turn. I throw the coin in and heard the voice say,

"**Vanellope von Schweetz" **I turned around,

"Yes, I'm in the race!" I said looking at all the shocked faces in the crowed, king candy didn't hear the voice, so I got in to my cart and gave a thumb up to Rancis, he smiled and did the same, the other racers looked shocked that king candy did nothing when my name was announced,

"3"

_You'll never be a racer_

"2"

_Because you're a glitch_

"1"

_And that's all you'll ever be_

"GO"

**The next chapter could be my last or I could continue after she is a princess/president, you decide **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The other glitch?**

**Rancis POV**

I saw nelly speeding of, she was in 5th place while I was in 6th, I suddenly heard Taffyta (who was in 7th place) say,

"Take this Glitch" she said while throwing a cherry bomb at her, said through my ear piece,

"Nelly, cherry bomb!" I said hoping it wasn't too late, she dogged it,

"Thanks Rancis" she said looking at me,

We had worked together the whole race until we got to 2nd and 3rd place, king candy was in front of us and he still didn't know nelly was racing, she looked at me and said,

"You go past him first"

"Ok" I said, I drove up to king candy, he looked shocked and said,

"If you get first place I'll throw you in my fungeon" he said jokingly **[is** **jokingly a word?]**

"I won't, but I think she will" I said smiling, pointing at nelly speeding past,

"THE GLITCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" he shouted,

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I told you that before?" I asked as I joined nelly in 2nd place,

"What happened back there" she asked

"The rest of my life in the fungeon, properly" I said

"If that happens I'll get you out and you can stay with me" she replied

_Spend the rest of my life with nelly?_

My train of thought was cut short AGAIN by king candy, because he bumped in to nelly's cart so hard it turned over and was now facing the king,

"Get off of my cart" he shouted angrily, nelly was trying to get off but couldn't,

"What, are you crazy" she shouted, he then climbed on to his cart and grabbed a piece from his cart,

"Forbid you to cross that finish line" he said whacking her cart, she grabbed the piece, attempting to stop him, she was pulling it away from him, then she started glitching, but something was happing to king candy it looked like he was…

_No_

King candy was glitching


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The new ruler**

**Vanellope POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, king candy, the one who hates glitches, glitching, but it didn't stop there, he wasn't king candy anymore, the was some guy that whore a Wight and red racing suit and a matching helmet, his faces was Wight and he had yellow eye's,

"Who are you" I asked out of confusion,

"I'm turbo the grates racers ever and I'm not going to let you or that avatar ruin all my hard work" he said while tipping my cart over about to crash in to a wall,

"End of the line glitch" he said,

"That's it, nelly you've got to glitch out of the way" Rancis tolled,

_Ok Vanellope, just focus and concentrate, and…_

"Glitch" I said, glitching out the way out of the tunnel,

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it" I said,

Before we crossed the finish line Rancis asked,

"Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied,

When I crossed the finish line the track lit up, all the racers (in clueing turbo) teleported in front of me, I started flouting in the air, around me, was what looked like pink ribbon and sparkles, I then saw a dress and a crown started to form on me, the dress was pink, Wight and puffy and the crown was all pink, I then heard sour bill say,

"Now I remember", he rushed up to me and said to everyone,

"All hail the rightful ruler of sugar rush, princess Vanellope" he said, everyone was shocked but not as shocked as me and Rancis,

"I remember now, she's are princess" Taffyta said in horror

"That's right" said candle head obviously still in shock

"We're so sorry about the way we treated you" said Taffyta

"Yeah, those were just jokes" a racer shouted out

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do" said candle head while crying

"Tut, tut, as our mersival princess I hear by decree that everyone that was ever mean to me shale be…" I said, as people got there hopes up,

"…Excecutetite" I said,

"WHAT" everyone said, shocked at what I wanted to do,

"NO, WE DON'T WANNA DIE" Taffyta said while on her knees crying her eyes out,

"I'm just kidding stop crying Taffyta" I said laughing a little

"I'm trying, it won't stop" she said still crying

"But, I was serious about one of you" I said,

"Who?" Taffyta asked worriedly,

"Him" I said pointing at turbo

"Who's he?" Candle head asked,

"Turbo, but as most of you called him…" Rancis said while picking up a rock and throw it at him, he glitch, revealing he is also

"King Candy" he said making everyone gasp

"Lock him up boys" I said to the guards,

"So, you're a princess" Rancis said pretending to sound surprised,

"Rancis your kidding, right, we both know I'm not a princess, I'm a racer with the greatest power ever" I said glitching

"Forgive me for asking but without a princess who's gonna lead us" said a guard

"Me, I'm thinking of a constitutional democracy how about 'president Vanellope Von Schweetz' has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I asked

"We made a good team, to bad I'm not the prince of sugar rush" Rancis said

"That can be arranged" I said

We both look in to each other's eyes, our faces got closer and closer until we kissed, everyone in the crowd cheered and I now knew that live couldn't get any better.

Or could it.

**This is my last chapter? I don't know you decide should I or shouldn't I stop after this?**


	9. Chapter 9?

**What should I do?**

**You decide, should I make an epilogue or should I make a, If Vanellope never met Ralph 2?**


End file.
